Velociraptor interludium
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Velociraptor interludium, czyli dlaczego tej nocy lepiej trzymać się z daleka od lasu. Sherlockowi nigdy nie przyszło do głowy, by sprowadzić Johna do swego domu rodzinnego. Posiadłość Holmesów oznaczała bogactwo, przywileje i szlachecką wyniosłość - wszystko to, czym Sherlock gardził. Zaprosić tu Johna? Na... Polowanie? tłumaczenie, cykl velociraptorowy, część 2


Przekład baaardzo swobodny, zostaliście ostrzeżeni. Z odcinka na odcinek coraz bardziej swobodny. Autorka nie protestuje.

Ze szczególnymi wyrazami wszystkiego dla Winc, która nadal betuje, choć tekstu nie lubi, a niekanoniczność bohaterów stroszy jej pióra. A, nie, to nie smoki mają pióra… A może mają? Hm. W każdym razie, dzięki, podzięki i wyrazy. Dozgonne, pierzasto-puchate i kręte. Nie rezygnuj...?

Będzie dużo czochrania i zderzeń.

Zostaliście ostrzeżeni.

Tytuł "Velociraptor interludium" to w przybliżeniu "przerywnik velociraptorowy".

.

.

**VELOCIRAPTOR INTERLUDIUM**

.

Chciało mu się kichać.

Sherlock wycierał się ręcznikiem, walcząc z atakiem kichania. Być może jego, ekhem, odmieniony stan spowodował alergię na używane dotychczas mydło. Nigdy dotąd nie był na nic uczulony, więc nie miał materiału porównawczego. Byłaby to osobliwa sytuacja, tak zupełnie znienacka nabawić się alergii. Zwłaszcza, że najwyraźniej mógł teraz z iście nadludzkim przyspieszeniem leczyć rany, czyli – mówiąc ogólnie – odzyskiwać zdrowie.

Nadludzkie, uświadomił sobie. A dokładnie – nieludzkie. Nawet nie usiłował powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu.

Jego pokrwawione ubranie znikło z podłogi, choć przecież jeszcze przed chwilą zalegiwało na kafelkach, tak, jak je tam cisnął. Dziwne – w ogóle nie zauważył, kiedy John wszedł do łazienki i wymknął się z powrotem, zabierając brudne rzeczy. Ale, oczywiście, detektyw pochłonięty był ścieraniem z siebie zaschniętej krwi i rozmyślaniem nad nowymi bliznami na udzie. Nic dziwnego, że miał w tym czasie rozproszoną uwagę. Watson tymczasem, jak się okazało, z właściwą sobie troskliwością zostawił w łazience dla Sherlocka cieplutki szlafrok.

I nic poza tym.

Oczywiście, przy tym jego skrupulatnym przestrzeganiu prywatności, John nawet by nie pomyślał, żeby grzebać w pokoju współlokatora w poszukiwaniu bielizny. Cóż, Sherlock jakoś nie miał takich skrupułów, kiedy akurat potrzebował czegoś z rzeczy osobistych Watsona.

Czemu właściwie miałby mieć?

Detektyw wyszedł z łazienki – natychmiast uderzył go smród zatęchłej, niedoschniętej krwi. John najwyraźniej mył się jeszcze niedawno przy zlewie kuchennym – a przynajmniej próbował się umyć.

Ruch. Z boku.

Uwagę Sherlocka przykuło jakieś poruszenie – odwrócił się w tamtą stronę tak gwałtownie, że niemal skręcił sobie szyję, zanim rozpoznał, że to po prostu falują łagodnie firanki. Okno było otwarte, wpadał wilgotny powiew. Kolejny ruch – to John. Był w kuchni. Poruszały się serwetki na stoliku do kawy, to też sprawka wiatru. Ruch. Każde drgnienie przyciągało wzrok, zwracało uwagę detektywa z intensywnością, jakiej Sherlock dotąd nie zaznał, nawet przy swoim natężonym postrzeganiu wszystkich szczegółów każdej sytuacji. Jakby wszystko się zwielokrotniło i nie dawało spokoju. Wszędzie dookoła, każde poruszenie – atakujące zewsząd bodźce były aż przerażające.

- O, szlag. - John podbiegł w jego stronę. - Natychmiast zamknij oczy!

- Co się dzieje...

Za blisko.

Detektyw urwał w pół słowa, kiedy John podszedł bliżej – aż za blisko, znalazł się tuż przy nim, na wyciągnięcie ręki. Sherlock zawarczał przez obnażone zęby i z zakrzywionymi palcami zamierzył się na przyjaciela – idiotyczny gest, którym doprowadziłby do zupełnej rozpaczy swoich instruktorów judo. Był jednak szybki. Szybszy, niż kiedykolwiek zdołałby sobie wyobrazić. Był też silny – tak bardzo, że nic nie zdołałoby go powstrzymać...

Oprócz Johna.

Watson niemal lekceważąco odtrącił rękę Sherlocka, złapał go za ramię, okręcił nim w miejscu i przygwoździł do ściany, rozpłaszczając mu na niej policzek i wbijając łokieć w plecy.

Krew.

Wszystkie zmysły Sherlocka przepełnił ten zapach - woń krwi, jego własnej krwi, ciągle jeszcze lepiącej się gdzieniegdzie do ciała Johna. Detektyw szarpnął się i wyrwał – po czym natychmiast znalazł się z powrotem twarzą na ścianie. John napierał na niego całym ciałem, kolano wbijał mu w udo. Ramiona Sherlocka zostały bezceremonialnie wykręcone do tyłu.

- Uspokój się! - wydyszał Watson. Detektyw poczuł na karku jego gorący oddech. - Pamiętaj, kim jesteś. Panuj nad sobą! Weź się w garść!

Ostra reprymenda przemówiła, o dziwo, do nowo rozbudzonego instynktu Sherlocka. W efekcie detektyw znieruchomiał i uspokoił się, cały czas wduszony w ścianę, byle tylko nie zrobić nic, co John mógłby uznać za próbę ataku.

Przywódca stada, przypomniał sobie nagle Sherlock.

Oddychał głęboko, usiłując opanować zmysły. Do tej pory to John był posłuszny jemu, w każdej sytuacji szedł tam, gdzie chciał jego przyjaciel – nieważne, czy chodziło o śledztwo, czy wybór restauracji na kolację. Nagłe odwrócenie ról wytrąciło Sherlocka z równowagi.

Niepokojące.

John powoli uwalniał jego unieruchomione ramiona, rozluźniał ucisk, aż w końcu tylko leciutko napierał na plecy detektywa. Jedną rękę przesunął na jego ramię.

- Sherlock. Pamiętaj, kim jesteś. Zamknij oczy i po prostu słuchaj tego, co powiem. W porządku?

John zabił w obronie Sherlocka. John wielokrotnie ocalił mu życie. Sherlock _ufał_ Johnowi. Wziął głęboki oddech. Zamknął oczy. Pomogło. Poczucie zagrożenia zaczęło słabnąć.

- Sherlock. To ja, John. - Watson przemawiał do niego kojąco. - Dostrzegasz każdy najmniejszy ruch, każde poruszenie, ale nie możesz we wszystkim wypatrywać groźby - ani potencjalnego obiadu. Teraz będziesz reagował jeszcze gorzej, bo wyczuwasz także zapach własnej krwi.

Zwiększona ostrość wzroku. Wrażliwość na wonie niewyczuwalne dla ludzkich zmysłów. _Instynkt łowcy,_ pojął w końcu detektyw – rozbawiło go to na moment. Ale tylko na moment.

- Wszystko ze mną w porządku! – oznajmił. Zrozumienie logicznych przyczyn tego zamieszania zdecydowanie go uspokoiło. Na pewno teraz łatwiej dostosuje się do nowej sytuacji, kiedy już pojął mechanizm fizycznych zmian swojej percepcji.

- Super. Więc teraz cię puszczę. Zamknij oczy i możesz się powoli odwrócić.

Sherlock skinął głową – trochę spiął się w sobie, kiedy John się odsunął. Odczekać chwilę. Odczekać jeszcze jedną. W końcu detektyw odwrócił się, na wpół oparty o ścianę, żeby utrzymać równowagę.

- Muszę zmyć z siebie to paskudztwo. Na stole znajdziesz jedzenie i masz to spałaszować w całości, co do okruszka. Bez dyskusji. Musisz się pożywić, straciłeś mnóstwo krwi – oznajmił Watson. Sherlock uświadomił sobie z niezadowoleniem, że naprawdę był głodny. Wolałby oczywiście jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się wszystkiego o swojej odmienionej fizjologii. Na myśl o jedzeniu zaczął jednak kiwać potakująco głową – i nagle przypomniał sobie szczurze truchła i styropianowy pojemnik z surowym mięsem, który widział na strychu.

- Ejże, zaczekaj, mam jeść szczury?! Nie będę...

- Jezu, nie! - John wstrząsnął się z obrzydzeniem. - Jesteśmy ludźmi! Zrobiłem kanapki.

Detektyw nie zdołał ukryć westchnienia ulgi. Pokiwał głową, cały czas starając się nie otwierać oczu.

- Dziękuję.

- Dasz radę ustać na nogach? Będziesz w stanie chodzić?

- Bez problemu.

- No to w porządku. - John jeszcze raz ścisnął Sherlocka za ramię, odsunął się od niego i odszedł. Detektyw wsłuchiwał się w jego kroki, po chwili zabrzmiało trzaśnięcie drzwi od łazienki. Słyszenie na normalnym, ludzkim poziomie. Interesujące. Velociraptory musiały więc polować głównie za pomocą wzroku, a nie słuchu. Cenna informacja – i pokrzepiająca. Można było mieć nadzieję, że wszystkie te zmiany fizjologiczne nie uniemożliwią mu gry na skrzypcach. To znaczy, dopóki będzie w postaci człowieka. Otworzył w końcu oczy. Zorientował się szybko, że najlepiej patrzeć w podłogę i na tym się skupić. Dzięki temu mógł się w miarę uspokoić. Natomiast ilekroć podnosił wzrok, odruchowo odwracał się gwałtownie w różne strony, gdy tylko coś się poruszyło.

Zupełny obłęd.

Narastał strach, ściskając lodowatymi palcami gardło Sherlocka. Jak to wszystko wpłynie na jego pracę?! Czy w ogóle będzie w tym stanie kontynuować działalność detektywa?!

_John_.

John zdołał jakoś normalnie funkcjonować w społeczeństwie. Nie kręcił się w kółko, podskakując za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś przebiegł obok niego. Jeżeli Watson był w stanie poradzić sobie z tym wszystkim, Sherlockowi z pewnością też się to uda. Dojadł swoją kanapkę, nadgryzł kanapkę Johna. Zanim doktor wyszedł z prysznica, nie było już śladu po kanapkach. Na blacie zostało więcej chleba - Sherlock skubnął jeszcze kawałek i poszedł zajrzeć do lodówki. Tak właściwie, nie miał nic przeciwko gotowaniu – to były w zasadzie same związki i reakcje chemiczne, tyle, że znacznie mniej wybuchowe, niż jego typowa działalność na polu chemii. Zwykle jednak nie miał ochoty tracić czasu na jakieś pichcenie – tym bardziej w tym momencie. Co było pod ręką? Po tych kanapkach ani plasterka sera nie zostało, fatalnie, ale był kawałek pieczeni wołowej w folii. Sherlock rzucił go w całości na stół – przez chwilę miał nieodpartą ochotę zjeść pieczeń tak ot, przytrzymać rękami, zębami wgryźć się w mięso. Użył jednak sztućców. John zastał go nad resztkami – detektyw namiętnie dziabał folię skrajem widelca, usiłując desperacko dobrać się do ostatnich skrawków pieczeni, przylepionych do opakowania. Przerwał i podniósł głowę. Powoli dotarło do niego, co właściwie wyczynia ze swoją kolacją. Mniejsza o maniery, ale żeby robić coś takiego _bezwiednie_?! Spojrzał w popłochu na Watsona, autentycznie zszokowany własnym zachowaniem. John tylko uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco i najzwyczajniej w świecie poszedł nastawić czajnik. Teraz, kiedy nie czuć było od niego krwi Sherlocka, jego towarzystwo stało się bardziej znośne.

- Czego się dowiedziałeś... Jako lekarz, na pewno musiałeś... Na pewno to analizowałeś! - Sherlock usiłował wypowiedzieć wszystkie pytania naraz, a przy okazji uporządkować galopujące myśli w sensowny ciąg logiczny. Miał zbyt wiele pytań, a w ogóle nie wiedział, od czego zacząć. John nic nie odpowiedział. Nalał wody do czajnika. Podłączył go do prądu.

- Coś tam wiem, ale na pewno za mało – powiedział wreszcie. - W każdym razie tobie to pewnie nie wystarczy – dodał kwaśno.

- Jak to się wszystko zaczęło? Oczywiście, Afganistan. Tak. Ale co się stało?! Zostałeś zaatakowany?! Jak zdołałeś...

- Hej, spokojnie! - Watson przerwał mu ze śmiechem. Odwrócił się, sięgnął do szafki po dwa kubki i najpierw obejrzał dokładnie każdy z nich. Tego zwyczaju nabrał już dawno – mieszkając z nieprzewidywalnym eksperymentatorem, lepiej było upewnić się, co znajdowało się przedtem w naczyniu i czy można bezpiecznie nalać tam herbaty. Sprawdzanie kubków było na porządku dziennym. Tym razem jednak John otwarcie je obwąchał – nie było już potrzeby ukrywać się z takimi odruchami. Jeden z kubków wylądował w zlewie. Watson łypnął złym wzrokiem na współlokatora i wziął kolejny.

- Chyba ustaliliśmy, że w naczyniach kuchennych trzymamy jedzenie, a nie siarkę?

- Tylko pozdrapywałem trochę z zapałek! - Detektyw odruchowo zaczął się bronić. - Potrzebowałem szybko przeanalizować.. Ejże! - oburzył się nagle. - Nie zmieniaj tematu!

- A ty nie używaj naszych kubków do swoich eksperymentów! - odparował John. Obwąchał kubek i postawił obok pierwszego, upewniwszy się, że nadaje się do użytku dla ludzi. Lub velociraptorów.

- Owszem, to się zaczęło w Afganistanie.

Sherlock wpatrywał się w niego wyczekująco.

- No i...?

John wsadził torebki z herbatą do kubków. Odwrócił się, oparł o blat. Westchnął. Miał na sobie dżinsy – poszedł pewnie przedtem po ubranie na zmianę – ale już nie zawracał sobie głowy nakładaniem podkoszulka. Sherlock zapatrzył się na ślad rany po kuli nad jego piersią. Przypomniał sobie, co się działo, kiedy dotykał tej blizny przez warstwę piór.

- Zaatakowali naszą WBO i...

- WBO?

Watson zmarszczył brwi, jakby detektyw powinien doskonale rozumieć takie skróty.

- Baza operacyjna. Byłem przecież przydzielony do bazy na froncie, a nie w jednostce medycznej w jakimś zabezpieczonym sektorze. - Jego spojrzenie stawało się coraz bardziej odległe. - Zaatakowali któregoś ranka, na jakąś godzinę przed wschodem słońca. Odparliśmy atak, sformowaliśmy oddział szybkiego reagowania – i ja też się w nim znalazłem.

- Oddział szybkiego reagowania? To znaczy, że ruszyliście za nimi?

- Oczywiście. - To musiało być koszmarne wspomnienie, ale John uśmiechnął się dziko. - Jak moglibyśmy odmówić udziału w zabawie, skoro tak grzecznie nas zaprosili?

Detektyw zapatrzył się na ten uśmiech.

- Pomyśleć, że to mnie ludzie uważają za obłąkanego... – skomentował w zamyśleniu.

Watson opierał się o blat, zupełnie jakby zrelaksowany. I śmiał się zupełnie jakby szczerze.

_John?_

_Velociraptor?_

- Cóż, sam się zgłosiłem do tej misji. W każdym razie, ścigaliśmy ich bite sześć godzin, ale w końcu jakoś się wymknęli. Przez jakiś czas kręciliśmy się bez powodzenia po okolicy, waliliśmy ludziom do drzwi i usiłowaliśmy się czegokolwiek dowiedzieć, ale nikt nie chciał wydać tych drani.

- Znaleźliście się w mieście?

- Owszem, takie nieduże miasteczko – przytaknął John. - Odjeżdżaliśmy już stamtąd, kiedy zaczął się obstrzał – wydawało się, że są wszędzie, otoczyli nas, walili z karabinów. Rozproszyliśmy się, żeby znaleźć jakąś osłonę, wreszcie mogliśmy odpowiedzieć ogniem, ale mieli ciężką broń z wyrzutnią pocisków. Koniec końców, cóż, jakoś się wszyscy rozdzieliliśmy. A konkretnie – tamci odłączyli mnie od reszty naszych.

Już się nie uśmiechał. Sherlock przesunął się razem z krzesłem, żeby bliżej, dokładniej widzieć wyraz twarzy Johna. I te oczy, które nagle patrzyły zimno i twardo. Obserwując to spojrzenie, detektyw nagle przypomniał sobie ten moment, kiedy się przestraszył, kiedy autentycznie bał się Johna Watsona. Gdzieś głęboko, wewnątrz, coś instynktownego odpowiedziało na sygnał zagrożenia – Sherlock musiał całą siłą woli powstrzymywać się od warczenia i obnażenia zębów.

- Myślę, że potrzebny im był lekarz – albo po prostu chcieli złapać wyższego stopniem oficera, żeby wyciągnąć od niego jakieś pożyteczne informacje. Całe to strzelanie, osłanianie się, całe starcie – to mogło być najwyżej piętnaście, góra dwadzieścia minut. Nasz oddział… Utrzymywaliśmy stałą łączność między sobą, zamierzaliśmy się przegrupować. Potem się dowiedziałem, że dostaliśmy wsparcie z powietrza, ale tak nas wsparli, że ostrzelali zupełnie inną wioskę. - John prychnął i skrzywił się na to wspomnienie. - Następne, co z tego wszystkiego pamiętam, to strzelec, któremu udało się mnie dostać.

- Twoje ramię!

John sztywno skinął głową. Zamilkł. Odwrócił się i zajął czajnikiem. Teraz widać było ślad na plecach po wylocie kuli – ta blizna była nieduża i regularna, punkt przypominający maleńką gwiazdkę, nie większy od dziesięciopensówki.

- Uwięzili cię. - Sherlock domyślił się tego bez trudu. Watson ponownie przytaknął, schylony nad czajnikiem. Woda nawet nie zaczęła się gotować, ale on już zalewał herbatę w kubkach.

- Prawie mnie zabili. Właściwie, już byłbym nie żył, ale jeden z nich... sam wiesz. - Klepnął się w lewe udo, tam, gdzie została blizna po zębach, niewidoczna teraz pod spodniami.

- Ale to chyba było...

_Nierozsądne z ich strony?_ Sherlock ugryzł się w język i nie dokończył tego nawet w myślach. Przeszedł go lodowaty dreszcz, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że, gdyby sprawy potoczyły się inaczej, nigdy nawet nie dowiedziałby się o istnieniu Johna. Bo John byłby martwy.

Watson odwrócił się do niego.

Krzywy, wymuszony uśmiech – najwyraźniej domyślił się tego, czego detektyw nie powiedział na głos.

- Na pewno było to bardzo głupie z ich strony – zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę to, co się stało, kiedy już pojąłem, co ze mnie zrobili. Tak, bardzo... głupie z ich strony.

_Aaaach._

- Zabiłeś ich.

- O tak. - Tym razem uśmiech był szczery i dziki. - Pamiętasz, mówiłem ci, że polujemy stadami?

Sherlock szybko kojarzył fakty – sam domyślił się, co było dalej. Przymrużył oczy, obserwując Johna. Stabilna postawa, zdecydowanie, wręcz duma. Niemal namacalna siła. Pewność siebie.

_Velociraptor._

- Wybiłeś swoje stado.

- Zdaje się, że nawet nie pomyśleli, że mógłbym to zrobić. Potem się dowiedziałem, że przetrzymywali mnie cztery miesiące.

Detektyw zupełnie osłupiał.

- Cztery miesiące?! Nikt nawet nie próbował cię szukać, wyciągnąć stamtąd?!

- Szukali, jasne, ale byli już wtedy daleko w tyle, dzieliły nas setki kilometrów. Wszędzie tam pełno zakamarków, cały ten kraj jest podziurawiony jak sito jaskiniami. - Pokręcił głową i sięgnął po mleko do lodówki. - W końcu udało mi się trafić na jakiś oddział Amerykanów. Parę dni później przetransportowali mnie z powrotem do Bastionu.

- Do Bastionu?

John przewrócił oczami, jakby Sherlock był już zupełnie beznadziejnym przypadkiem militarnego niedouczenia. Pokręcił głową z rezygnacją. Dokończył przygotowywanie herbaty – do jednej dodał mleko, do drugiej cukier. W końcu zaczął wyjaśniać.

- Camp Bastion. Główna baza brytyjska w Afganistanie. A ty – no jasne, pewnie wykasowałeś to już dawno – o ile kiedykolwiek o tym wiedziałeś. Wiesz, czasem mi się wydaje, że jeśli zdajesz sobie sprawę, że była wojna w Afganistanie, to tylko dlatego, że ja w niej brałem udział. Że to dla ciebie nieważne.

- _Ty_ jesteś ważny. Jaki miałbym mieć inny powód, żeby się tym interesować? - wypalił detektyw, już w chwilę później ganiąc się w myślach za takie sentymenty. Po chwili namysłu dopowiedział:

- To... To wszystko się liczy. To ważne. Wojna jest ważna. Dla ciebie.

John prychnął z rozbawieniem i postawił przed Sherlockiem kubek osłodzonej herbaty.

- To akurat prawda – skwitował.

Detektyw zgarbił się na swoim krześle, unikając spojrzenia Watsona. Zajął się swoją herbatą - powąchał opary gorącego napoju, próbując sprawdzić, czy jego zmysły będą przekazywać jakieś nowe wrażenia.

- Wracając do tematu, upłynęło tyle czasu, że nikogo nie zaskoczyło zagojenie się mojego ramienia. A co do reszty, to, tego, pytali wprawdzie o rany na nodze, ale sprzedałem im bajeczkę o ataku zdziczałych psów. Musiałem przez jakiś czas udawać, że z tym ramieniem jest naprawdę kiepsko.

- Nie chciałeś oszukiwać. - Sherlock od razu rozpoznał napięcie w spojrzeniu Johna.

- Myślałem, żeby się znowu zaciągnąć, o ile by mnie zechcieli – przyznał tamten.

- Przecież ty nie...

- Sherlock. - Watson oddychał głęboko i ściskał swój kubek z herbatą, Usiadł przy stole naprzeciwko przyjaciela. - Naprawdę możemy zmieniać formę, kiedy tylko zechcemy. Ale blisko pełni – i w czasie pełni – nie ma nad tym kontroli. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką musiałem zrobić, była rezygnacja ze służby wojskowej, zanim ktoś mnie przyłapie.

Detektyw od razu chciał zapytać, jak mu się to udało, ale powstrzymał ciekawość, póki co. Normalnie w ogóle nie bawiłby się w subtelności i pożal się Boże taktowność, ale John... Wydawał się taki nieswój, mówiąc o tych rzeczach. Zresztą, Sherlock miał już na ten moment wystarczająco danych do rozważań, nie potrzebował jeszcze znać wszystkich dodatkowych aspektów całej tej zagadki – na razie.

- No i tak to wszystko poszło. - John upił łyk herbaty, która przez ten czas podstygła. Po krótkiej chwili podjął wyjaśnienia.

- Nie mamy teraz czasu, żeby to załatwić jakoś inaczej, więc dziś wieczorem musi nam znowu wystarczyć strych. Przepraszam cię strasznie, wszystko poszłoby znacznie łatwiej, gdybyśmy mogli wypuścić się gdzieś w otwarty teren. Przynajmniej ja się lepiej adaptowałem w wolnej przestrzeni.

Sherlock w zamyśleniu napił się herbaty. Przestrzeń. Otwarty teren. To akurat można było bez trudu zorganizować.

- Z tym nie będzie problemu.

- Z czym? Że niby jak?

Detektyw wyszczerzył zęby.

- Chyba najwyższy czas, żebyś dowiedział się czegoś o mojej rodzinie. Na przykład o tym, gdzie dorastałem – ja i Mycroft.

- A, tak. Wasz dom rodzinny. Doskonale wiem, że wasza matka tam mieszka! - John spiorunował go wzrokiem. - Nie obchodzi mnie, jakie urazy żywicie do siebie w tej twojej rodzinie traumoholmesopatologicznej. NIE UGRYZIEMY twojej matki!

- Och, w ogóle jej tam nie będzie, pojechała ze swoimi końmi na pokazy. I naprawdę, nawet mi do głowy nie przyszło, żeby ją gryźć. Jest wystarczająco przerażająca bez dinozaurzych kłów i pazurów. Starczą w zupełności te, które ma sama z siebie.

...

Jechali krętą drogą przez park. Popołudnie było pochmurne, cienie kładły się i gęstniały dookoła. W prześwitach między drzewami widać już było dom – cały pas ziemi od frontu obrastały gęsto stare dęby. John otwierał szeroko oczy.

- Jezu Chryste, naprawdę się tu wychowywałeś?

- To wiele tłumaczy, nieprawdaż? Zwłaszcza, jeśli chodzi o Mycrofta – rzucił sucho Sherlock.

- Mycroft to, Mycroft tamto. A ty co? Podrzutek?

Detektyw uśmiechnął się ponuro.

- Raczej nieudany eksperyment biogenetyczny. Mój ojciec zajmował się hodowlą genów - oczywiście, kiedy jeszcze żył.

- Boże, przepraszam, nie chciałem...

- Daj spokój. Mycroft trochę go pamięta, ja w ogóle. - Nabrał głęboko powietrza, gdy wjechali na główny podjazd przed frontowym portykiem. - Zawsze czułem się tutaj nie na miejscu. To świat Mycrofta, nie mój.

- Domyślam się. - John przechylił się nad ramieniem towarzysza i spojrzał na dom. Czekał już na nich służący. Gdy tylko się zatrzymali, otworzył dla nich drzwi samochodu. Detektyw wysiadł, dopinając na sobie kurtkę takim gestem, jakby poprawiał pancerz ochronny. Nie pamiętał imienia służącego, ale z twarzy mężczyzna wydawał się znajomy. Matka zawsze zatrudniała w posiadłości mieszkańców najbliższego miasteczka, dla Sherlocka wszyscy oni wyglądali właściwie tak samo.

- Pan Holmes. Kapitan Watson. - Służący pochylił głowę przed każdym z nich, kiedy obaj już wysiedli z auta. John w zdumieniu spojrzał na Sherlocka – odwykł już od używania swojej rangi wojskowej. Detektyw tylko wydął usta, sam nieco zaskoczony. Matka na pewno preferowałaby wojskową tytularność zamiast tak przecież pospolitego „doktora", ale skąd mogła znać takie szczegóły? Prawdopodobnie od Mycrofta – nie można było jednak wykluczyć, że miała swoje własne źródła. W foyer powitał ich lokaj – najwyraźniej ktoś nowy, przedstawił się jako Nathaniel. Właściwie wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, jak poprzedni lokaj – tyle, że ze dwadzieścia lat młodziej. Znajoma twarz i okoliczności – zbity z tropu, detektyw wrócił nagle pamięcią do czasów dzieciństwa.

Nie było to miłe.

Lokaj odesłał innych służących na górę z bagażami gości. Sam zwrócił się do Sherlocka.

- Czy mam przygotować napoje w gabinecie, sir? Kolacja jest w każdej chwili gotowa do podania, kiedy tylko będzie to dla panów dogodne.

Detektyw spojrzał niepewnie na Johna. Nie wiedział właściwie, ile jeszcze mieli czasu, zanim będą się przemieniać. Wizja szarżowania przez domostwo jego przodków z całym zestawem kłów i szponów była, owszem, pociągająca, ale nie na tyle, żeby chciał się zmierzyć z konsekwencjami takiej zabawy, kiedy matka wróci do domu. Watson zmarszczył brwi i dyskretnie pokręcił głową.

- Wystarczy przekąska, niech przyślą nam coś z kuchni – zadysponował Sherlock. - Mieliśmy męczącą podróż.

Nathaniel wezwał kolejną osobę – tym razem po to, żeby przekazać zamówienie do kuchni. Sam wskazał gestem główne schody.

- Zapraszam, sir. Panie kapitanie, proszę tędy.

Poprowadził ich do tej części domu, gdzie zwykle pomieszkiwali tylko członkowie rodziny. No proszę, niespodzianka. Mniejsza o niego samego – Sherlock spodziewał się jednak, że Johna pokierują od razu do pokojów gościnnych. Czyżby skrzydło dla gości było w remoncie? A może to matka zostawiła służbie stosowne zalecenia? Jutro trzeba będzie dyskretnie wybadać sprawę. Co do dnia dzisiejszego – a raczej dzisiejszej nocy – im bliżej siebie będą ich sypialnie, tym wygodniej dla nich. Łatwiej będą się później mogli wymknąć razem z domu. Pomieszczenia przeznaczone dla rodziny będą zresztą na pewno bardziej odpowiadały drogiemu doktorowi. Nie były aż tak, hm, reprezentacyjne, jak pokoje gościnne, a biedny John już teraz wyglądał na zupełnie oszołomionego otoczeniem, choć starał się nie gapić zbyt ostentacyjnie na wystrój i zdobienia. Niestety, zupełnie mu się to nie udawało, ale Sherlock jakoś nie miał serca mu czegokolwiek wytykać. A służba była odpowiednio wyszkolona, by nie widzieć pewnych rzeczy, a już na pewno ich nie komentować. Teraz, kiedy detektyw zastanowił się przez chwilę, doszedł do wniosku, że w tym wypadku przyjacielska natura Johna zadziała na korzyść całego przedsięwzięcia. Ta nieszczęsna niezdolność do fałszu także, ale przede wszystkim otwartość i ciepło: ludzie chętnie się do niego garnęli. Z pewnością oczaruje służących na tyle, żeby zachowali dyskrecję, jeśli zauważą coś osobliwego – na przykład velociraptory pomykające przez las. Albo spustoszenie w kuchni, jakoś w okolicach świtu, dokonane połączonymi siłami najmłodszej latorośli Holmesów i byłego kapitana armii brytyjskiej.

Nathaniel pokierował ich najpierw do pierwszej sypialni – zwykle używano jej, gdy w posiadłości gościło dalsze kuzynostwo, czyli raczej nieczęsto.

- Panie kapitanie. - Lokaj otworzył drzwi przed Watsonem.

- Wstąp po mnie, jak już zjesz swoją kolację? - John spojrzał wymownie na detektywa. Ten przytaknął i zwrócił się do Nathaniela.

- Dopilnuj, aby nam w żaden sposób nie przeszkadzano. W ogóle niech nikt się nie zbliża aż do jutra, dopóki nie zejdziemy rano na śniadanie. A dziś wieczorem najprawdopodobniej wybierzemy się na przechadzkę.

...

Posiadłość rodzinna Holmesów obejmowała szeroką połać lasu. Było tu sporo drobnej zwierzyny łownej; pilnowano także troskliwie, aby miejscowe stado saren dobrze się chowało, chociaż już od ładnych dwudziestu lat nie urządzono tutaj porządnego polowania. Matka próbowała namówić Sherlocka, żeby jednak wybrał się od czasu do czasu na łowy, przynajmniej w sezonie. Niezbyt go jednak pociągał pomysł ganiania za jeleniem albo, co gorsza, włóczenie się za leśniczym po pseudo-tropach, rozlokowanych specjalnie na tę okazję. Bądź co bądź, prawdziwe polowanie na lisy było zabronione. Tymczasem zaś to właśnie miało się tu dzisiaj zdarzyć.

Prawdziwe polowanie.

- Czy jesteś absolutnie pewien, że powinienem w tym uczestniczyć? - dopytywał się Sherlock. Z jakiegoś powodu czuł się zaniepokojony – a to nie zdarzało mu się często - Przez pierwszy tydzień rzekomo miałem się potykać o własny ogon, zanim nie opanuję normalnego chodzenia!

- Wszystko będzie dobrze. Wytarzasz się trochę w liściach, a ja znajdę dla nas jakąś apetyczną sarenkę i przytargam ją do ciebie.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że będzie... surowa?

W ciemnym lesie politowanie w spojrzeniu Johna powinno być zupełnie niewidoczne, jednak detektyw nie miał żadnych trudności z dostrzeganiem takich szczegółów. Intrygowało go, czy udoskonalona ostrość widzenia będzie teraz dla niego normalnym stanem, czy też będzie się pojawiać tylko w okresie pełni, kiedy nadejdzie moment przemiany. A może zmysł wzroku częściowo zachowa nową jakość na co dzień, a w czasie przemian będzie dodatkowo wyostrzony? Tak czy siak, będzie to diabelnie użyteczne, chociaż również ryzykowne, biorąc pod uwagę, że może go oślepić każdy rozbłysk światła. A w dodatku takie ostre spojrzenie może zwracać uwagę ludzi. Oczywiście, wszyscy i tak zawsze zwracali uwagę na oczy Sherlocka – na ten ich nieuchwytny, szaro-niebiesko-zielony odcień. Hm…

- Sherlock!

Wyrwany z zamyślenia, spostrzegł, że znaleźli się pod drzewem. John wybrał jedno z najstarszych w całym lesie, ogromniasty dąb. Detektyw pamiętał, że w dzieciństwie nieraz się na niego wspinał. Jego brat nigdy nie był na tyle sprawny fizycznie, żeby dotrzeć do najwyższych gałęzi, czubek drzewa stanowił więc idealną kryjówkę dla Sherlocka. Dopóki Mycroft nie przyniósł pistoletu, oczywiście. Ten gad w dodatku załadował to draństwo bryłkami soli!

- Tu będzie akurat w sam raz. - Watson zdjął kurtkę i rzucił ją na wystające z ziemi potężne korzeniska dębu. A potem usiadł i zaczął rozpinać spodnie.

- O... O.

Sherlock zamrugał niepewnie. Jakoś nie przyszło mu do głowy, że przed zmianą kształtu będzie trzeba się rozebrać. Powinien był o tym pomyśleć, sprawa była oczywista i logiczna.

Tylko od kiedy oczywiste i logiczne sprawy sprawiały, że czuł się taki… skrępowany?

Może dinozaury były nieśmiałe? Sherlock na pewno się tego po nich nie spodziewał. A tym bardziej nie spodziewał się po sobie skrępowania wobec Johna Watsona! A jednak. I ma się tak… Przy Johnie?

W dodatku Watson zupełnie się nie krępował, ekshibicjonista jeden.

Najwyraźniej odwrócenie ról między detektywem a jego blogerem będzie pojawiać się w niejednej dziedzinie życia. Z tą myślą Sherlock ostentacyjnie schował się za drzewem i zaczął rozpinać koszulę – od razu wzdrygnął się z zimna, chociaż miał na sobie jeszcze marynarkę i płaszcz.

- Jesteś pewien, że nikt tu się nie pojawi? - dopytywał się John.

- Ten las stanowi własność prywatną mojej rodziny, ktoś mógłby najwyżej wtargnąć tu nieproszony, a to nam daje prawo do pożarcia go. - Sherlock rozpromienił się nagle. - Zawsze mogę zadzwonić po Mycrofta...

- Ty chyba _naprawdę_ nie lubisz swojego brata...

- Za każdym razem, kiedy tu przyjeżdżam, przypominam sobie coraz więcej powodów, dla których mnie irytuje. Przyznaję, że niekoniecznie chcę go zagryźć, ale pogonić...Cóż za piękna wizja!

Po swojej stronie drzewa John roześmiał się głośno. Detektyw tymczasem zdjął z siebie ubranie i poskładał schludnie, owijając wszystko płaszczem, na wypadek, gdyby zaczęło padać. Pod całe to zawiniątko wsunął jeszcze buty. Chyba przed wyjściem powinien był założyć jakieś mniej wykwintne, a już na pewno tańsze rzeczy. Jakoś jednak miał irytujący mętlik w głowie, zwłaszcza, odkąd pojął, że jego matka sądziła, że on i John... Że... Nie, nie tak. Myśli mąciły mu się w głowie już od momentu, kiedy odkrył dinozaura na strychu. Wyjątkowo w tym przypadku jego życie seksualne nie byłoby najbardziej krępującym tematem do dyskusji. Z tą myślą ściągnął w końcu majtki.

Z wielką i niepojętą niechęcią.

Wcisnął je do wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza, żeby móc rano szybko się do nich dostać. A potem, nie bardzo wiedząc, co ma ze sobą zrobić, usiadł na swoim stosiku ubrań, obejmując się ciasno ramionami. Bądź co bądź, było zimno. Trzeba się było zasłonić. Znaczy, osłonić przed zimnem.

A John w ogóle nie miał problemów z nieskromnością.

Wymaszerował zza drzewa jak… Jak to zrobiłby Sherlock jeszcze dwa dni temu. Czyli w pełnej chwale. Cóż, poczciwy doktor połowę życia spędził grając w rugby – wspólne szatnie, prysznice, takie rzeczy – a resztę w wojsku: cokolwiek by się tam nie działo, każdy zapewne szybko wyzbywał się krępacji. Watson swobodnie wyszedł zza drzewa, jak gdyby nigdy nic, dopytując się troskliwie, czy z Sherlockiem wszystko w porządku.

_Nie?_

- Och, jest po prostu uroczo. Następnym razem przyniesiemy sobie piecyk ogrodowy. - Sherlock odwrócił głowę i wlepił wzrok w najbliższe drzewa. Dawno im się nie przyglądał, a Watsona widywał przecież codziennie, nieprawdaż? John roześmiał się lekko.

- Kiedy się zacznie, nie próbuj się temu opierać. Nie będzie bolało, to tylko w cholerę niewygodne. Po prostu poddaj się przemianie, wtedy pójdzie łatwiej i szybciej. Dasz radę?

- Oczywiście, że dam radę! - Obruszony, Sherlock odwrócił się do Johna z urażoną miną. A... Hm. Na litość boską, czy on nie mógłby odwrócić się plecami? Ot tak, z grzeczności?!

- Wiem, że zdarza ci się buntować nawet przeciwko normalnym potrzebom biologicznym, ty uparty wariacie. Spanie, jedzenie, po co to Sherlockowi Holmesowi? Będzie się wykrwawiał prawie na śmierć, a nie da sobie założyć opatrunku, bo akurat gna za sprawcą zbrodni.

Detektyw prychnął lekceważąco i szybko odwrócił głowę. Przynajmniej jeden z nich powinien okazać odrobinę taktu. Tylko od kiedy tym jednym był właśnie Sherlock?! Najwyraźniej od wczoraj, bo Watson tylko na to westchnął.

- Cóż, nauczysz się w swoim czasie. Możesz mi się przyglądać, o. Od razu zacznę. Patrz, jak ja to zrobię. To może wywołać w tobie impuls do zmiany kształtu, więc lepiej się przygotuj.

Ciekawość była, oczywiście, silniejsza niż takt, skrępowanie i dobre maniery. Sherlock spojrzał przez ramię, odwracając się akurat na tyle, żeby mieć dobry widok na Johna. Naprawdę, jego wzrok _nadzwyczajnie_ się poprawił. Jego widzenie nocne było teraz chyba nawet lepsze niż dzienne. Widział wszystko przejrzyście, z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami, blizny, znaki na skórze, znamiona... O-ho, imponujące… To znaczy, imponująca jakość wzroku.

Auć.

Zagryzł wargę i odwrócił głowę, kiedy tylko zorientował się, że się gapi. Ale John przecież sam mu zaproponował, żeby się pogapił! To znaczy, oczywiście, żeby patrzył. Obserwował. Wczoraj wszystko to było jakieś prostsze w obsłudze. Wczoraj John miał na sobie sweter. A dziś…

_Sapnięcie_.

Usłyszał ciężki oddech i odruchowo spojrzał w tamtą stronę – akurat w samą porę, żeby zobaczyć, jak Watson przykucnął, oparty jedną ręką na ziemi. Plecy miał wygięte w łuk, całym ciałem wstrząsały drgawki. Zanim w ogóle się zastanowił, co właściwie robi, Sherlock zerwał się na nogi i doskoczył do przyjaciela. Ludzka skóra Johna znikała, rozmazując się jakby pod puszystymi piórami, które wydawały się raczej wyrastać z ciała, niż pojawiać się już gotowe i uformowane. Zmiany wydawały się takie płynne, błyskawiczne, jak na przyspieszonym ujęciu filmowym – nie dało się uchwycić konkretnego momentu, a kiedy detektyw położył rękę na plecach Watsona, poczuł już zarys kości i mięśni, które na pewno nie należały do człowieka.

John odetchnął głęboko.

Żebra wygięły się, a przy następnym wdechu wygiął się też długi grzbiet i wyciągnięta szyja. Głowa przez sekundę była zniekształcona, ale błyskawicznie objawił się gładki, drapieżny kształt łba velociraptora. Zalśniły pióra na karku – dinozaur podniósł się do pionu, otrząsnął, odwrócił i zasyczał na Sherlocka.

- To było... - detektyw umilkł. Tego nie dało się opisać słowami. Przemiana była niemal doskonała w swojej płynności, o wiele elegantsza niż poprzedniej nocy, kiedy John zmieniał się z powrotem w człowieka i _wierzgnął_ na Sherlocka. Velociraptor pokiwał łbem i machnął – hm – przednią łapą? Jakoś niezręcznie byłoby nazwać to ręką. Zakrzywione pazury musnęły skórę detektywa. Przekaz był zupełnie jasny.

_Teraz twoja kolej_.

Sherlock przykucnął. Był zdenerwowany – o wiele bardziej zdenerwowany, niż do tej pory, a przecież już od początku był niespokojny. Spróbował przybrać taką samą pozycję, jak wcześniej Watson. Velociraptor odwrócił się – jego ruchy były osobliwie podobne do ptasich. Zakrzywione pazury wbijały się w miękkie poszycie pomiędzy korzeniami starego drzewa. Wydał z siebie coś w rodzaju niskiego, wibrującego warknięcia. Przystanął obok Sherlocka, w identycznej pozie, przednie łapy oparte na ziemi, ogonem utrzymywał równowagę.

_Dinozaur._..

Sherlock próbował skupić myśli na tym jednym pojęciu – nie był pewien, od czego zacząć. Spróbował wyobrazić sobie miękkość piór, kształt zmieniającego się ciała, ale wszystko to wydawało się po prostu nierealne. Każdy skrawek skóry, każda myśl upewniała go, że był człowiekiem, a nie dinozaurem – zmiana kształtu była dla niego po prostu niemożliwa, chociaż przed chwilą był świadkiem przemiany Johna.

Velociraptor szturchnął go w ramię tępą stroną pazura.

- Przecież się staram! - warknął Sherlock. Aż zadrżał – było naprawdę zimno. A pióra Johna ocierały się o jego nagą skórę. - Jak _tobie_ się to udało za pierwszym razem, może mi powiesz?!

Dinozaur przechylił łeb do tyłu i zasyczał. Grzebień z piór podniósł się i nastroszył, kiedy Watson potrząsał mocno głową. Detektyw przymrużył oczy, usiłując zrozumieć, co jego przyjaciel chce mu dać do zrozumienia. Nigdy jednak nie zgłębiał mowy ciała dinozaurów. Dało się rozpoznać pewne sygnały: pozycja niemalże bojowa, podniesione pióra, obnażone kły. Niestety, nijak nie dało się rozszyfrować konkretnego przekazu tej komunikacji.

- To mi nie pomaga! - pożalił się Sherlock. Cały się trząsł – ładna pogoda czy nie, było naprawdę cholernie zimno, kiedy się siedziało nago w środku lasu. Roztarł ramiona i skulił się, przygarbiony. Może trzeba było przynieść ze sobą koc. John warknął na niego i otarł się pyskiem o jego ramię. Detektyw łypnął na niego gniewnie – i nagle zamarł. Lodowaty strach złapał go za gardło. John pochylał się nad nim, kły miał obnażone, drapieżne ślepia z tym ich lustrzanym pobłyskiem były wpatrzone intensywnie w Sherlocka. Rozległ się gardłowy pomruk, po skórze detektywa przeszły ciarki, strach zmienił się w przerażenie. Głęboko, z samej istoty człowieczeństwa, podniosło się instynktowne skojarzenie – poza zasięgiem światła czają się potwory... Sherlock spostrzegł, że velociraptor zmienił pozycję. Wyciągnięta głowa, rozprostowany ogon, całe ciało przygotowane do natychmiastowego ataku lub skoku. Pazury tylnych łap wczepiały się w warstwy suchych liści, pokrywających ziemię. Sherlock nie był w stanie się ruszyć, rozdarty między bardzo ludzkim odruchem natychmiastowej ucieczki – i zupełnie obłąkanym impulsem, by rzucić się na Johna, odpowiedzieć na groźbę atakiem własnych kłów i pazurów. Dinozaur warknął i kłapnął paszczą. Detektyw odskoczył, rzucił się do tyłu, ale i tak nie zdołał się do końca uchylić. Zębiska drasnęły ramię, z zadrapania popłynęła strużka krwi.

Furia.

Zupełnie nieoczekiwanie ogarnęła go taka wściekłość, że _naprawdę_ rzucił się na Johna – był na tyle wysoki, że zdołał przewrócić cztery metry opierzonego velociraptora na ziemię. Dinozaur przekręcił się, ogonem smagnął biodro detektywa tak mocno, że ten aż się przewrócił i potoczył po korzeniach. Drapał pazurami ziemię, żeby odzyskać równowagę, a John skoczył na niego, zakrzywione szpony miał jednak odgięte do tyłu i tylko musnął końcami pazurów pióra Sherlocka. Przygniótł go do ziemi całym ciężarem, aż Sherlockowi zaparło dech.

A potem z niego zlazł.

Detektyw obracał się i wyginał, aż udało mu się wstać – po czym natychmiast zderzył się z najbliższym drzewem i rąbnął pyskiem w pień. Podniósł ramiona, ale jakoś nie chciały odpowiednio współpracować. Szczątkowe, pierzaste skrzydła obiły się tylko o żebra. Wykręcił się w bok, próbując objąć wzrokiem swoje ramię. Ten ruch z kolei zatrząsł całym jego grzbietem, a rozchwiany ogon zaczął majtać samowolnie. Sherlock zataczał się jak pijany, próbując opanować dodatkowe obciążenie, które miało rzekomo służyć zachowaniu równowagi. Nad jego głową rozległo się melodyjne posykiwanie. Skupił wzrok – rozpoznał brązowawe pióra na podgardlu Johna. Jego towarzysz pochylał nisko łeb, patrząc z góry na drugiego velociraptora – można się było łatwo domyślić, że syczenie oznaczało śmiech. Sherlock warknął, próbując zaprotestować – ale wydobył z siebie tylko pomruki i prychnięcia. Wierzgał, leżąc wciąż na plecach i młócąc powietrze łapami - nadaremnie. Za każdym razem, kiedy usiłował się przekręcić grzbietem do góry, przeszkadzał mu ten przeklęty ogon. John schylił głowę jeszcze niżej. Już na niego nie syczał, za to łagodnie zamruczał i szturchnął pyskiem szyję towarzysza, wywołując gwałtowny dreszcz w całym ciele Sherlocka. Detektyw zaprzestał daremnych zmagań ze swoim ciałem i poddał się zabiegom Johna. Głowa drugiego velociraptora ocierała się o niego – dotyk uspokajał, pocieszał, nie nasuwał żadnych skojarzeń z ostrymi jak brzytwa zębami. Sherlock uspokajał się pomału, serce nie waliło już dziko w piersi, mógł otworzyć oczy i spojrzeć z dołu na ciemne korony drzew i cichy las. John odsunął się. Kroki stawiał lekkie i szybkie. Przechylił głowę w niemym zapytaniu. Detektyw pokiwał łbem – da sobie radę. Jego towarzysz jeszcze raz zamruczał pokrzepiająco i odwrócił się, smagając ogonem ziemię.

Skoczył i zniknął w ciemności.

…

Krew.

W powietrzu czuć było zapach krwi.

Do tego czasu Sherlock poradził sobie jakoś z przekręceniem ciała w odpowiednią pozycję – coś w rodzaju niskiego przysiadu. W pierwszym rzędzie trzeba się było zająć ogonem. Był diabelnie ciężki, a mózg nie podsuwał żadnych wskazówek, jak się z tym obchodzić. Najwyraźniej nie wykształciły się jeszcze odpowiednie połączenia neuronów. Detektyw skojarzył sobie w końcu dane z pewnej dawno rozwiązanej sprawy. Morderca miał amputowaną nogę, używał więc protezy. Jego sposób poruszania diametralnie się zmienił, kiedy na nowo uczył się chodzić. Sherlock mógł być pewien, że i on w odpowiednim czasie opanuje użytkowanie swojej nowej... kończyny.

To znaczy ogona.

Łapy tymczasem sprawiały mu jeszcze większy problem. Stawy, przeguby, zgięcia - wszystko było w pewnym sensie na swoim miejscu, ale zupełnie na odwrót, zarówno pod względem kąta wygięcia, jak i funkcjonalności. Biodra gdzieś daleko w tyle. Kolana, Bogu dzięki, wciąż istniały, ale za wysoko. Kostki u nóg jakieś wydłużone, a stopy zdezorganizowane. Ciężar ciała nie opierał się jak należy na piętach, tylko na palcach. Najwyraźniej należało na nich właśnie stąpać, żeby w ogóle ruszyć do przodu. Zapewne świetnie się w ten sposób biegało, ale ustanie w miejscu było udręką. Z przednich łap nie było za wiele pożytku – skurczone jakieś, słabe, dało się nimi sięgać tylko w ograniczonym zakresie. Sherlock zdołał jakoś pozostać w przysiadzie, ale musiał oprzeć dłonie – cóż za nieadekwatne określenie, doprawdy – zwinięte w pięści na ziemi, najkrótsze pazury wbijając w poszycie i tkwiąc tak jakby na czworakach. Cóż, zawsze mogło być gorzej. Mając do wyboru cały katalog dinozaurów, postać velociraptora naprawdę stanowiła sensowną perspektywę. Weźmy chociażby takiego stegozaura.

Strych na Baker Street po prostu by runął, jak nic.

Detektyw poczuł krew, zauważył jakiś ruch. Spojrzał, wciąż zachwycony wspaniałą ostrością widzenia – to John wracał z lasu. Poruszał się jakoś osobliwie, ogon trzymał dziwnie wysoko, a głowę nisko. Ciągnął za sobą bezwładne ciało zwierzęcia – zapewne niedużej sarny. Sherlock podskakiwał, podrygiwał, wreszcie niezbornymi ruchami zdołał przesunąć się bliżej Watsona. O mały włos nie upadł przy tym znowu na pysk z ogonem na głowie – podłoże u stóp dębu okazało się podstępnie pochyłe. Próbował wypowiedzieć imię Johna, zaciekawiony, czy w ogóle da się to uskutecznić. Wsłuchał się w mruczenie, które wydobyło się z jego gardła.

_Jooooohn_?

Będąc samotnym velociraptorem, Watson nigdy chyba nie potrzebował opracowywać dinozaurzej komunikacji. Teraz jednak z pewnością będzie ona niezbędna. Sherlock postara się naprawić to niedopatrzenie. Obserwując towarzysza, wydedukował bez trudu, że velociraptory nie były również wyposażone w sprawnie funkcjonujący wsteczny bieg. Przemieszczanie się do tyłu było zdecydowanie problematyczne. John musiał się porządnie namęczyć, żeby przytargać sarnę bliżej do Sherlocka. Detektyw pożałował, że nie jest w stanie wyjść mu naprzeciw, ale nie ufał zupełnie swoim nowym, zdradzieckim kończynom, a bynajmniej nie zamierzał utracić resztek godności, przewracając się i zataczając na oczach Johna. Ten zaś, jak to zawsze czynił, zadbał w pierwszym rzędzie o wygodę Sherlocka, nie o własną – z wysiłkiem przyciągnął zdobycz aż do drzewa, choć był to niewątpliwie wyczerpujący wyczyn. W końcu wypuścił z zębów szyję sarny, odwrócił się i przesunął truchło, ciągnąc je za tylne nogi, aż podbrzusze sarny znalazło się tuż przed pyskiem Sherlocka. Detektyw schylił łeb, przyglądając się ranom zwierzęcia. Znów nie mógł się powstrzymać od zachwytu nad wyrazistością swojego nocnego widzenia. Skupił się w końcu na sarnie. Jej gardło było całe poszarpane – jednak to stało się dopiero wtedy, gdy John ciągnął ją w zębach przez las. Jak została zabita? Z tyłu szyi był ślad kłów – wbiły się głęboko, celnie, złamały kark. Sherlock przechylił głowę, oglądając zadrapania poniżej karku, na piersi i na grzbiecie. Odtwarzając w myślach przebieg polowania, zdał sobie sprawę, że w którymś momencie dinozaur musiał skoczyć sarnie na grzbiet – a zapewne gnała wtedy ile sił. Czyżby velociraptor był aż tak szybki? Czy _obaj_ byli aż tak szybcy? Zawarczał aż z frustracji, sierpowate pazury wbiły się głęboko w ziemię – jakże chciałby już wszystkiego tego doświadczyć!

John zasyczał.

Schylił się nisko nad zdobyczą, wyciągnął przednią łapę. Ten zestaw pazurów był krótszy niż u tylnych łap, jednak wystarczył jeden gest, żeby rozciąć całe podbrzusze sarny. Wnętrzności wypłynęły na wierzch, krew rozlała się i zaczęła wsiąkać w ziemię. Zupełnie nagle żołądek Sherlocka aż ścisnął się z głodu – schylił się gwałtownie, żeby złapać w zęby kawał ciepłego mięsa. W tym momencie kątem oka dostrzegł kły Johna – obnażone, ociekające krwią. Cofnął się odruchowo, ogonem zahaczył o podłoże. Niewiele brakowało, a upadłby na bok: zapewne uderzyłby całym ciężarem w ziemię. Nawet i bez tego zabolało, kiedy ogon wygiął się pod nim – nie zdołał powstrzymać żałosnego piśnięcia. Watson sapnął i jeszcze raz wbił zęby w brzuch sarny. Szarpał gwałtownie, aż rozerwał skórę i żebra. Zanurzył pokrwawiony pysk głęboko w truchle – wyrwał ze środka i wyciągnął coś soczystego, ciemnego i lepkiego. Cisnął tym na ziemię, prosto pod nos Sherlocka.

_Wątroba_.

Detektyw rozpoznał w kawałku mięsa sarnią wątrobę i aż zamarł, zszokowany. Widywał lepsze, oczywiście. Przetrawione kwasem, obrzękłe, odbarwione; świńskie, psie, szczurze, ludzkie. Dotykał, wymierzał, wyważał, wąchał. Świńską nawet polizał. Czyjeś alibi od tego zależało! Ale… Czy John naprawdę oczekiwał, że Sherlock to _zje_?! Takie... surowe, wciąż jeszcze ciepłe, utytłane w liściach i ziemi? Detektyw aż się zakrztusił – ludzka świadomość narzucała mu odruch wymiotny, ale najwyraźniej velociraptory nie miały takich funkcji.

John powarkiwał.

Pomruki były niskie, nie wzbudzały poczucia zagrożenia. Velociraptor przeskoczył zwinnie nad sarną, usadowił się tuż obok Sherlocka i podniósł wątrobę, wbijając w nią pazury przedniej łapy. Zębami rozerwał ją na dwie części i wgryzł się w większy kawałek. Mlaskając nad przysmakiem, odrzucił głowę do tyłu i pożarł go w kilku kęsach, przełykając głośno. Bez trudu można było dostrzec, jak pożywienie w kawałkach wędruje przez gardło w dół – najwyraźniej, nie mając zębów trzonowych, velociraptory w ogóle nie przeżuwały pokarmu. John przesunął się, wyciągając łapę, i poczęstował Sherlocka kawałkiem wątroby.

_Ble_.

Detektyw przygarbił się do ziemi i aż się zachwiał, gdy ogon poderwał się, smagając liście. Sherlock cały się trząsł, zamknął w końcu oczy, co odrobinę pomogło: w ten sposób ludzka świadomość w jego wnętrzu mogła nie myśleć, jakie obrzydlistwo ma przed sobą.

_Czy nie można by jej zamiast tego obtoczyć w formalinie…?_

A jednak - velociraptor w jego wnętrzu był naprawdę głodny. John już skosztował, teraz kolej Sherlocka. Pochylił pysk i wyrwał towarzyszowi z łap resztkę wątroby.

Rozkosz.

Smakowało lepiej niż cokolwiek, co mógłby w tej chwili wymienić, lepiej niż wszystko, czego do tej pory kosztował. Ośrodki mózgowe, odpowiedzialne za uczucie przyjemności, w jednej chwili rozpaliły się do białości. Dinozaur instynktownie łykał mięso w całości. W ogóle się nie zadławiał, fascynujące. Schylił się po więcej tak łapczywie, że o mało nie przewrócił się na truchło sarny. Zaczął szarpać mięso, wydając niskie, ostrzegawcze warknięcia. Ale kiedy John szturchnął go pyskiem, żeby się odsunął, posłusznie ustąpił mu miejsca, wypatrując okazji do porwania jeszcze kilku kęsów. Johnowi nie należało się sprzeciwiać. Jednak była to ich wspólna zdobycz, ich własność, Sherlock wywarkiwał więc swoje ostrzeżenie do wszystkich innych drapieżników, które mogły czaić się w lesie. Watson zasyczał i otarł się pyskiem o towarzysza, pozwalając mu znowu dobrać się do mięsa. Detektyw zaspokoił już najbardziej palący głód – mógł teraz podjadać spokojnie, kosztując różnych kąsków i odkrywając subtelne różnice w smaku. John w końcu musiał się wepchnąć całym ciałem między niego a zdobycz, żeby się do niej dostać. Sherlock pomrukiwał z pretensją, jednak bez szczególnej urazy. Watson wysyczał z siebie kolejny chichot. Zacisnął szczęki na tylnych nogach sarny i odciągnął ją kawałek dalej – niedaleko. Przez cały czas musieli przecież być w stanie obronić zdobycz przed potencjalnymi intruzami. John powrócił do Sherlocka i przysiadł pod drzewem, naśladując pozycję towarzysza. Ruchy miał powolne, ostrożne. Opuścił nisko przednie łapy, a tylne podwinął pod siebie. Pokręcił biodrami, moszcząc się wygodniej z ogonem zwiniętym z boku. Podniósł się odrobinę i otrząsnął, żeby oczyścić pióra z liści, popatrując wyczekująco na detektywa. Cóż, nie wyglądało to na zbyt skomplikowaną gimnastykę. Sherlock schylił się, wygiął łapę, żeby oprzeć się o podłoże...

Auć.

Poleciał prosto na pysk, uderzając w ziemię. Ogon zaczął wywijać tak gwałtownie, że detektyw rozpędem przejechał kawałek na brzuchu. John podparł go łbem, ocierając się o jego szyję. Pomógł mu się podnieść i przysiąść na zadzie. Okazał przy tym doprawdy wielką kurtuazję i nie obśmiał całego tego widowiska. Sherlock powarkiwał nienawistnie, przeklinając swoje zdradzieckie ciało. Dumnie odwrócił głowę od Johna, postanawiając poradzić sobie bez pomocy.

W tym lesie było za dużo liści.

Detektyw mógł równie dobrze się w nich wytarzać, bo koniec końców miał na sobie tyle listowia, że swędziało go przeraźliwie pod każdym piórem. Dyszał w bezradnej frustracji, aż w końcu musiał zaskomleć do Johna. I tym razem nie został wyśmiany - towarzysz wsunął pysk pod jego głowę i łapę pod opierzony łokieć detektywa, pomagając mu odzyskać względną równowagę i położyć się na ziemi.

Resztki godności wyparowały.

Sherlock trząsł się w bezsilnej złości. Przeklinał chwilę, w której w ogóle wpadł na pomysł, żeby podglądać Johna tamtej nocy. Przeklinał siebie, że jak ostatni idiota pchał się do niego w trakcie przemiany, kiedy było tak całkowicie, ewidentnie oczywiste, że John zupełnie zgrabnie poradzi sobie z przekształceniem się z velociraptora w człowieka i na odwrót bez jakiejkolwiek pomocy. Gdyby nie nadział się wtedy na pazur, John nie musiałby go ugryźć i przemienić i...

O Boże jedyny, jak dobrze...

Odetchnął głęboko – stopniowo opuszczało go napięcie. Pazury Johna czochrały go po piórach, gładziły delikatnie, wyczesywały z liści, powczepianych w pierze. Jeśli velociraptory były w stanie mruczeć z rozkoszy – to właśnie robił Sherlock. Mózg kompletnie się wyłączył, zostawiając przestrzeń dla błogiej przyjemności. Detektyw poczuł na grzbiecie ciepły oddech Johna. Jego cudowne, ostre pazury – pazury chirurga, skojarzył półprzytomnie Sherlock – były tak delikatne, kiedy czochrał nastroszone pierze, aż z powrotem się napuszyło; kiedy rozczesywał długie, sztywne pióra... Powieki Sherlocka same się przymknęły, ogon przestał młócić ziemię, velociraptor zagiął pazury, stulił łapy i przeciągnął się błogim, półsennym ruchem. Pysk Johna ocierał się o niego i przesuwał w górę po jego szyi – Sherlock tylko wygiął kark w zapraszającym geście. Oczywiście, jego łapy nie były odpowiednio skonstruowane, żeby sam mógł się jak należy podrapać z tyłu głowy. To pewne. Nie musiał tego weryfikować – zresztą, przy okazji mógłby wyłupać sobie oczy własnymi pazurami. W każdym razie, na pewno nie mógłby sam się podrapać po szyi. To tylko dlatego dotyk Johna wywoływał absolutną ekstazę.

Mrrrrr.

Sherlock był już pogrążony w rozkosznej pół-drzemce, kiedy John zaczął zlizywać mu z pyska zaschniętą krew. Detektyw lekko się tylko poruszył, mile zaskoczony nową pieszczotą. Jakaż to ulga, że jego towarzysz uprzątnie cały bałagan i oczyści go z krwi, która skleiła puszyste pióra poniżej linii szczęki. John umościł się tuż przy jego boku, przytulił, pomrukiwał łagodnie i kojąco. Sherlock przypomniał sobie sennie, że trzeba będzie jakoś rozwiązać problem komunikacji, ale był zbyt zmęczony, żeby teraz rozważać takie zawiłości. Jutro się coś wymyśli, kiedy będzie w stanie użyć laptopa do notatek.

…

- Sheerlock? Spokojnie, tylko spokojnie. No, obudź się!

_Głos Johna,_ rozpoznał detektyw, zastanawiając się mętnie, czemu brzmiało to tak osobliwie. Wtulony był plecami w coś ciepłego, ale dziwnie szorstkiego – przez moment zdawało mu się, że przysnął na tej beznadziejnej, taniej pościeli, którą Watson słał swoje łóżko. Nie było jednak przecież żadnego, ale to zupełnie żadnego powodu, żeby Sherlock miał się znajdować w łóżku Johna? Przekręcił się, żeby się rozejrzeć.

- Eeeej! Spokojnie! - upomniał go przyjaciel, kiedy detektyw poderwał łeb, uderzając Watsona w szczękę. John położył mu rękę na głowie, popychając z powrotem w dół, czochrał go po piórach na czole między oczami...

_Velociraptor_.

Sherlock aż się zaczął rzucać, zaskoczony, ale John przytrzymał go w miejscu.

- Wszystko dobrze. Sherlock, wszystko będzie dobrze. Przemienisz się z powrotem, to już nie potrwa długo. Teraz pójdzie łatwiej, skoro się już obudziłeś.

Detektyw oddychał ciężko, próbując się uspokoić. Dlaczego Watson już się przemienił? Jak mu się to udało? Dlaczego nie obudził Sherlocka, zanim się przemienił? Czyżby chciał przed nim ukryć coś... nieprzyjemnego?

- No, Sherlock, uspokój się. Wszystko będzie dobrze, daję słowo. - John muskał go po piórach jak kociaka. - Oddychaj. Oddychaj głęboko. Przysięgam, wszystko będzie w porządku. Jeszcze trochę i na pewno ci się uda, obiecuję.

Ufał Johnowi. Chciał, _potrzebował_ zaufać Johnowi. Jego przyjaciel w pełni udowodnił swoją lojalność, ale teraz kryło się w tym coś więcej. Gdzieś głęboko instynkt podpowiadał Sherlockowi, że może zapomnieć o swoich ludzkich lękach i rozluźnić mięśnie. Napłynęło wspomnienie słów Watsona – velociraptory polowały w stadach. Poprzedniej nocy John polował sam, ale przyniósł zdobycz, żeby się podzielić. Karmił Sherlocka własnymi... hmm, łapami – jakby detektyw był swego rodzaju niemowlęciem. Chociaż, może raczej pisklęciem? Dinozaury składały jaja, nieprawdaż?

_Pisklę_?

Sherlock aż się nastroszył. Był dorosłym mężczyzną i potrafił dawać sobie radę samemu. Ale – ale miał także i tę drugą formę, a jako velociraptor był zupełnie bezradny i nawet nie opanował chodzenia. Trząsł się aż ze wstydu i obrzydzenia do samego siebie, odwrócił pysk i zacisnął powieki, cały czas starając się uspokoić. Przemiana w velociraptora nastąpiła instynktownie, nie przeanalizował jej świadomie – atak Johna sprowokował go do zmiany kształtu. Teraz jednak w miarę upływu czasu pojawiło się dziwne uczucie wewnątrz, jakby coś się w nim skręcało. Warknął ostrzegawczo, przypominając sobie, jak John rzucał się przy przemianie tamtej nocy. Nie chciał go teraz zranić – i nie chciał, żeby przyjaciel oglądał go w takim upokarzającym stanie. Ale Watson z właściwym sobie uporem pozostał przy jego boku, głaskając go po żebrach.

- Tak, właśnie tak. Po prostu poddaj się temu. Pozwól, żeby cię ogarnęło. Nie próbuj z tym walczyć – przemawiał cicho, a detektyw z trudem łapał oddech, czując, jak jego żebra zmieniają kształt. Zawarczał, właściwie ryknął w proteście, kiedy całe jego ciało wyginało się i przekształcało, walcząc samo ze sobą. To właściwie nie bolało – uczucie przypominało trochę porażenie elektryczne, jakby dotknął podłączonego do prądu kabla i przez chwilę nie był w stanie kontrolować zaciskania się i rozluźniania mięśni. Skóra aż świerzbiła – poczuł pierwsze, gwałtowne drgawki, które wstrząsnęły nim tak, że odrzuciło go od Johna i przekręciło na brzuch. Szpony wbiły się w ziemię, a w chwilę później zmieniły w palce i paznokcie. Wciągnął powietrze w wydłużone gardło, przez wężowatą szyję, a wypuścił z ludzkich płuc. Ludzkie gardło całe było obolałe od gadziego warczenia, które nadal próbował z siebie wydawać.

John był przy nim.

Objął przyjaciela ramionami, podtrzymał go.

- Spokojnie. Już prawie po wszystkim.

Podparł detektywa, pilnując, żeby nie przewrócił się znowu na ziemię.

- Johhhn – wycharczał Sherlock. Mrugał oczami – ludzkimi oczami. Rzęsy miał całe posklejane od brudu, tak samo ręce, którymi próbował przetrzeć sobie twarz.

- Sherlock. Lepiej ci teraz?

W głosie Watsona brzmiała ulga, której nawet nie próbował ukryć. Detektyw potrząsnął głową – z włosów posypały się liście. Zamknął oczy, żeby nie widzieć, w jakim żałosnym stanie się znajduje. Napływały wspomnienia o tym, co robili tej nocy z Johnem.

I o tym, co zjedli.

- Sarna...

- Już jej nie ma – zapewnił go John. - Spróbuj się tym nie przejmować. Twoje ciało... No, na ile mogę się domyślić, przemiana pochłania cholernie dużo energii. Naprawdę nie poczujesz się lepiej, jeśli teraz zwymiotujesz.

Od kiedy niby Watson stał się taki spostrzegawczy? Detektyw zamyślił się nad tym, ale szybko przypomniał sobie, że przecież jego przyjaciel przeżywał kiedyś to samo. Tak czy siak, Sherlockowi nadal zbierało się na wymioty – ale właściwie tylko mentalnie, a nie fizycznie, jakby jego umysł uważał, że powinno mu być niedobrze, a ciało tego nie odczuwało. Przedziwne. A już zupełnie dziwne było to, że miał ochotę na mocną, słodką kawę i może kanapkę z bekonem, teraz, zaraz, natychmiast. Kiwał głową, zaczął się podnosić – i właśnie wtedy uświadomił sobie, że już nie pokrywają go pióra. Miał na sobie tylko trochę brudu i liści. Odruchowo skulił się szybko z powrotem na ziemi, chociaż, oczywiście, była to zupełnie nieracjonalna reakcja. Wręcz śmieszna. Goły czy nie, był przecież w towarzystwie Johna, swojego współlokatora, lekarza, w dodatku wojskowego, swojego... przywódcy stada.

- Chcę płaszcz. Albo spodnie.

Niezależnie od nieracjonalności, detektyw wyciągnął wyczekująco rękę. Bez ubrania nie wstanie. Watson zaczął się śmiać i poklepał go po ramieniu.

- No tak, powinienem był o tym pomyśleć. Zaczekaj tu na mnie.

A co innego miałby niby zrobić?!

.

.

cdn


End file.
